<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflection by WindStainedDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674401">Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams'>WindStainedDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Further Adventures in a Medieval Fairytale (InuKag Week 2020) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, Drabble, F/M, InuKag Week, Inukag Week 2020, Inuyasha is mentioned but not present, Prompt Fic, musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror.  The steam blurred her image until her features mixed, became indistinct.  </p>
<p>Became someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Further Adventures in a Medieval Fairytale (InuKag Week 2020) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a tiny little drabble for this one, but I like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror.  The steam blurred her image until her features mixed, became indistinct, became someone else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With wet hair, she looked like Kikyo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome wiped the steam away and looked back at herself again.  Leaning forward to see the way she looked like your average teenager.  Nothing special, no traces of a fearsome, powerful, time travelling miko.  She’d had months of travelling back in time now, chasing after the bits of the Shikon Jewel, and yet no one would be able to tell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No trace of what connected her to the past. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been long enough that Kagome knew.  She was a teenager, and most people would say that she couldn’t possibly know. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loved Inuyasha, and would do whatever she could to live her life with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t told anyone, even if she was pretty sure everyone knew.  Except maybe Inuyasha himself.  It had been both easy and impossible to say it to herself for a very long time.  But by now, it was just a fact of life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she wouldn’t waste this chance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For InuKag Week Day 3, Confession.  </p>
<p>Kudos and comments are love!  Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>